


love me like there’s no tomorrow

by catboynagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV: you are hajime, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but has spoilers for the whole game, hajime being gay asf for nagito, not a songfic but this song fits so well with this fic, takes place between chapter 3 and 4, the smallest amount of angst near the end but that is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboynagito/pseuds/catboynagito
Summary: “love me like theres no tomorrow... hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 62





	love me like there’s no tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this fic for like a month, i was watching johneawesome’s sdr2 playthrough (which is HILARIOUS) and had this Flash of inspiration. and didnt finish it for more than a month (mainly bc i was busy playing drv3)  
> but yeah here we are uh. i hope everyone enjoys almost 2k words of smut !!

it was almost crazy, doing this together amidst dangers all around you. yet, there was no reason not to. one thing really led to the next, and here you were, sitting in your room naked with your half naked friend(?). sure, anyone could walk in and kill you, the doors weren’t lockable after all and the windows were easily breakable, but it just felt right. the curtains covering the windows were just thin enough to let in a small amount of light, just enough to see your partner next to you.

any objections you could’ve had to this situation subsided when he touched your chest seductively, moving his hands up and down, as if he was trying to paint a picture of your body with his hands in his mind. he slowly moved his own body against yours, and you shivered as his cock briefly grazed your own.

you were met with a face full of off-white hair as he nibbled on your neck, blood rushing to your face. you could feel him smirk upon noticing how red your neck had become. he slowly brought his face up to match yours. 

his face looked almost like a painting. sweat starting to form on the edges of his face, his messy hair even messier than normal, his eyes filled with darkness, almost as if he was in a trance. his lips were parted only slightly as he stared into your eyes for only a second, after which his pupils looked down toward the direction of your lips. you took in a breath, beginning to feel anxious from the situation at hand- a good kind of anxiety, however.

he made eye contact with you once again and slowly moved his face closer to yours. he was so close, you could feel his shaky breathing patterns on your cheek. he connected his lips to yours, and your eyes closed. your hands automatically moved to feel his body, and you pulled him into a straddling position. you slowly moved your arm up his shirt, mimicking his movements from not that long ago, trailing your hands up and down his chest. 

you were glad that he already took off his jeans, or else that would be a nuisance with your current position. as he grinded on you, his cock rubbed up against your stomach through his boxers. all of your clothing had already been discarded, so your cock was sticking straight up, rubbing against his ass.

he disconnected his lips from yours so he could pull down his boxers, struggling to get them down in his current position. he rolled off of you, still struggling to get them down. you snickered at his struggles, moving to help him out. he climbed back into your lap and you gave him a chaste kiss, smiling once you pulled back. his smile was soft, but it filled you with a kind of warmth and love that you haven't ever felt before. he resumed his task of kissing you, a passionate fire bursting inside of both of you. your hands ran through his hair, turning the off-white waves into a beautiful mess. 

his grinding resumed, and you moaned into his mouth. though you could feel his mouth moving into a smile, he made no effort to move his lips off of yours. after another few seconds, you pulled away to breathe. his face was relaxed, hazy eyes staring right into your own. you smiled, and he smiled in turn. you gave him a quick peck on the cheek, moving to repeat the same movements he had made earlier.

your mouth made its way to his neck, nibbling slowly on the sensitive skin. he moaned, letting his hand move up to your hair. his other hand grabbed onto your hand, trying to drag your hand down to his cock. you complied, faintly grabbing the tip. 

“ah, aah…” he moaned, his neck nearly going limp at the sensation. his moans were just as raspy as his usual voice, you realize. you rubbed the tip for a moment, relishing in the small but  _ beautiful _ noises coming out of his mouth. your eyes glanced back up at him, away from his cock, and you took in the sight, once again. (for some odd reason, you feel like you could never get enough of the sight of him.) his lips were slightly parted, his hair a mess, and his breathing patterns were slower than normal, almost as if time had slowed down. you could feel his hot breath on your neck, 

you smiled as you looked into his eyes, his eyes which normally had a green tone to them seemed completely grey to you- you weren't sure if it was the small amount of lighting in the room or the lust that glazed his eyes that made them a greyer shade. while still gazing into his eyes, you let your hand continue to stroke his erect cock, and he let out a small groan. his eyes closed and he shivered at the sensation, throwing his head back. 

your head somehow ended up nestled against his chest, your hand still slowly stroking his cock. his hand wrapped around your neck, holding you as close as he possibly could. you could feel his chest lifting up and down, and you faintly heard his struggling breath between his moans. you hoped he wasn’t being too loud, yet if it meant you could hear the noises coming out of his mouth as much as possible, you didn’t care. you both knew you had to be cautious, as you were in a hardly soundproof cottage on a quiet island with seven other students sleeping. and though you knew that, you almost could not care less. 

you felt him start to shiver, his grip on your shoulder tightening. you almost wanted to play with him and deny him his climax, but that thought was overruled by just how  _ damn beautiful _ he looked. you sped up your hand, and let your head tilt up to see him. his eyes were closed, and his mouth was wide open. your care for the volume of his voice seemed to disappear because the sounds he was making were almost like the sounds of an angel singing, but they seemed even more special since they came from him.  _ nagito. _

nagito, who’s first instinct after arriving on this island was to wait for you to wake up and make sure you were okay. nagito, who came off as a ‘normal’ kind of guy at first, bringing you around and introducing you to everyone. nagito, who  _ seemingly _ showed his true colors during the first class trial. nagito, who was one of the first people to help investigate the second murder on the island. nagito, who had the despair disease less than a few hours ago. nagito, who, while having been infected with the despair disease, had practically professed his love for you. nagito, who, despite his odd nature, you found yourself coming back to. nagito, who’s eyes lit up whenever you came near him. nagito, who you convinced yourself was so dangerous that you only went near him for everyone else’s safety, despite genuinely enjoying talking to him. nagito.  _ nagito.  _

“hajime…” you were broken out of your daze of thinking about nagito to see the actual nagito, who was looking at him expectantly. “h-hajime… can you… put it inside….” his voice seemingly even raspier than usual, perhaps from all the moans. you nodded, and removed your head from his chest.

your main priority while moving your hands to his ass to loosen up his hole was for nagito’s comfort. you didn’t even care about reaching your own climax (despite the fact that your own cock had never been this hard before.) you just wanted to see nagito making the most beautiful faces and noises, nagito moving his free arm around his back to push your cock inside of him, nagito riding your cock as if it were the only thing keeping both of you alive. 

you gently grabbed his thighs to help him lower himself, and felt your cock pushing inside of him. nagito’s breathing patterns had sped up, and his face was even redder than before. you would almost be concerned at the tears forming near the edges of his eyes if it weren’t for the fact that his eyes were filled with hope.

nagito slid all the way down on your cock, and let out a  _ fucking godly _ noise. he lifted himself up again, slamming back down softly. your eyes rolled back, he was  _ so tight _ and  _ so beautiful _ and  _ if he doesn’t go faster soon i’m gonna cum _ -

your hips jerked upward. nagito almost screamed in pleasure as you hit his sweet spot. “h-hajime!! p-p-please,, do th-that aga-  _ yes!!” _ you jerked your hips up again, and nagito’s face was a face of  _ pure ecstasy.  _ “ha-hajime… i’m gonna… i love you hajime!!!~~~” nagito yelled as he came, his legs shaking, white liquid releasing all over both of your stomachs. you release inside of him with a hushed “i love you too, nagito~”.

both of you are breathing heavily, nagito still on your cock which has already finished unloading inside of him. you grab his waist and pull him closer, holding him against you (completely forgetting about the sticky substance on your stomachs, and nagito laughs weakly as you scramble to find a towel.)

after cleaning up your mess, you cuddle against him. your hand moves up and down on his back, a soft motion which makes him shiver. he cups the side of your face, and gives you a chaste kiss. the kiss seems to last a lifetime, and though this isn’t the first time you have kissed him, it seems more special. special not only because  _ you lost your virginity to him and he lost his to you _ but also because it was  _ him. _

_ he, _ who, despite driving himself off of a cliff, seemed to have a parachute to save himself. and when saving himself, saved you too.

you grabbed his other hand with your spare, holding it tenderly. “hajime…” nagito looked straight into your eyes. “did… did you mean it? when you said that you loved me?” his eyes were soft but frightened, as if he were fearing his rejection.

“... maybe.” you smiled, and nagito’s eyes lit up. he pulled himself closer to hajime, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “i meant it too, you know… right?”

“of course i know.” you closed your eyes. you hadn’t felt this calm since coming to the island, and you didn’t want these moments to end. you fell asleep holding him close, seemingly trying to protect him. from what? you didn’t know. 

himself, perhaps.

so the next morning, when you let him go, he lost all of that protection from himself. 

even after the beautiful moments you shared together, nagito would seemingly lose all hope, and in doing so, lose his mind. his plans would go far beyond your line of thinking. and every time you would look at nagito after that point, your heart would race with what you weren’t sure was hatred or love.

and when you went to the back of the warehouse to see him with a spear through his heart, you knew it wasn’t hatred. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh come follow me on twitter @CATBOYNAGlTO (the i is a lowercase L) i yell about komahina and saiouma there !!!
> 
> and thank you to my friend magnolia (@enbytork) on twitter for beta reading this despite not being in the danganronpa fandom i love you magnolia <3


End file.
